Duke of What?
by SharinganSora
Summary: When Naruto signed up for the Duke of Edinburgh Award, he did not expect to end up being tent buddies with Sasuke Uchiha. And when one incident sparks some new feelings, just how will this expedition turn out? SasuNaru


**Duke of What!?**

* * *

**Yo! I've been planning this story for a while now but I just couldn't summon the effort to write it buuuut after playing Crisis Core again (I don't even know why don't ask meh) and crying for two hours over [spoiler alert] Zack's death (I just put a spoiler alert in for the grumpy trolls who would make a fuss over that- just saying) I suddenly felt a weird urge to write this instead of my homework. Uhm, so tell me if this sucks 'cause I haven't written the second part yet so should I bother or not? **

**Oh yeah for those of you who dunna know what the Duke Of Edinburgh Award is...google it, it's 3:21 am right now so I'm not gonna explain it.**

**Warning: Sex? What sex? -grabs script and reads it- Oh yeah I remember now, there will be boyXboy somewhere in this **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto do you need me to sing it? **

* * *

**Part 1**

"Naruto!" A voice hollered up the stairs, loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood since it was only 4:30.

And why was I getting yelled at for at four o'clock in the morning you ask?

Well . . .

_Two weeks before . . ._

I yawned and slumped back in my chair loudly, absentmindedly fiddling with the lapel on my blazer. Could Kakashi talk any faster? This was my lunch break, and yet, I was still stuck in a classroom.

"…please make sure you have completed your route plan and filled out your map for the final expedition within the next two weeks, you will be expected to stay in the same groups as you were for your practice expedition, okay?" Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked up. "Iruka is going to assign you your tents and trangia."

Having only just registered the last couple of words that Kakashi had spoken, I made no attempt to stop my jaw from dropping as I sat up in my seat. "What!?"

". . .Problem Naruto?" The rest of the class now had their attention focused on me, whilst Kakashi peered over the heads to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Why are we in the same groups!?" For the last expedition, Iruka had oh so helpfully suggested that it wasn't a good idea for me and Kiba to be in the same group- that ruined any plans that I had thought up. But that's not the worst part; no, the worst part was that I was put in a group with the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha, along with Shikamaru and Chouji. Not that I had a problem with being in a group with him, since he was my friend...but after _that_ incident I had been trying to avoid him. The whole reason that certain incident had taken place was because Shikamaru had refused to share a tent with me, deeming it too 'troublesome', I was stuck sharing a tent with the moody teme. That had been two nights of pure hell. Worse than hell. If there was one thing I had learnt from their practice expedition, it was that there was no way our tent could possibly be called 'a two-man tent', heck you could barely sit up in it.

"I don't see a problem with keeping the groups the same." Kakashi shrugged and nodded for Iruka to start handing out the things at the back of the classroom, ignoring my cry of protest.

"Okay everyone," Iruka's voice cut through the murmuring in the room "When I call out your group name, one person from each pair takes a tent and the other will take the trangia and the poles and pegs. Let's start with group Butterfly."

Sakura and Ino made their way over to Iruka, followed by Hinata and Tenten. I glanced around briefly before muttering and complaining under his breath about unfair teachers.

"Talking to yourself, dobe?" Came a smooth voice from behind me.

I tensed but he didn't turn around, instead glancing briefly over my shoulder and growling back: "Shut up, teme!" Ever since the first practice camp over at school when I'd woken up to find my lips lightly brushing a sleeping Sasuke's with my his leg between mine, my life had been turned upside down (and shaken about in a Ziplock bag as well). The teme's eyes had snapped open after that and I had jolted backwards against the tent in panic. Neither of us had mentioned it again but I knew that in some way, our relationship had changed. I'd caught myself staring at Sasuke on more than one occasion for longer than necessary, and I would instantly look away if I caught Sasuke staring back. But that didn't stop me picking a fight with him at every chance I could.

"And next is Group Ramen!" I grinned as I literally felt the eye roll Sasuke give me behind my back at the mention of our group name.

Following Shikamaru to the back of the classroom, I groaned at the thought of having to carry the damned tent again. Surprisingly, Sasuke _had_ offered to carry the tent for me, as it was heavier, but I would rather step on a hedgehog than admit that Sasuke was stronger than me. Not that he was, of course.

As I slung the tent over my shoulder, Iruka asked "Has everyone here sorted out their three meals for the expedition?" Looking pointedly at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why is it always me!? Choji brought way more food than me!" I complained indignantly. All because bringing eleven cups of instant ramen was deemed 'unpractical' by half the teachers . . . Well, okay, most of the teachers.

"At least didn't throw up into a stream after eating it." Choji helpfully pointed out as Sasuke smirked at me.

"That was only because we went over, like, four hundred hills before that!"

"Stop being a drama queen, dobe, we only walked over three."

Iruka, interrupting my reply, smiled and ruffled my hair. "Just remember no ramen this time, okay? I don't want anyone throwing up this time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I ran my hand through my hair, wrinkling my nose to hide my smile. Even though I was nearly sixteen, Iruka still treated me like I was five.

"Well, you guys are free to go and enjoy the rest of your lunch break," Iruka clapped his hands together. "Next is group Konoha!"

Huh, trust Neji to pick a boring name for their group I thought as I walked out of the classroom towards the boys' locker room.

"Make sure you're on time this time, idiot." Sasuke's voice echoed from behind me as I walked down the corridor.

I scoffed as I turned around to look at him, walking backwards in order to meet his dark gaze. "I bet I'll be the one waiting for you."

He raised an eyebrow at me, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Sure."

"I'm gonna make you eat your words teme!" I'd barely finished my sentence before I'd backed into the wall, stumbling slightly to keep my balance.

"Hn," Sasuke stopped in front of me, the trangia dangling from one of his hands. We stood there in silence for a while and I subconsciously dropped my gaze to his lips but i quickly snapped my gaze back up to meet his. Inside my head, I was mentally beating myself up for not moving; shouldn't I be pushing him away? He was standing closer than he needed to be after all. Heck, why was he standing that close in the first place actually? Last time I checked, the bastard's personal space bubble was bigger than London and Paris put together.

At the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor, Sasuke pressed his finger against my forehead, smirking, before he turned to the left and into the locker room.

I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head, damn the bastard and his ability to mess up my mind . . . Two weeks later and I'd have to share a tent with him again, not to mention I'd have to try not to beat him up or Choji would flatten me. I sighed, leaning up against the wall; two weeks suddenly seemed a lot closer to me than before. . .

And that is why my mother was currently screaming at me to hurry up before I missed the coach. So much for being early. I scowled at the smirk I could already imagine Sasuke wearing. Damn teme. Yanking my jacket on and grabbing a bunch of clothes from my drawer, I dashed downstairs to quickly stuff it in my rucksack. The tent literally took up 4/5's of it, so by the time I had stuffed everything I needed in there; I could barely clip the straps together at the front to close it.

"You sure you haven't forgotten anything this time?" My mum asked, grabbing the car keys whilst straightening a pile of maps by the front door-

Wait! Damn, I'd almost forgotten my map!

"Wait a sec!" I dashed back up the stairs into my room, scanning it for any sign of the laminated sheets of paper. I finally spotted it resting on the floor beside my bed and somehow, managing not to trip on the piles of clothing scattered haphazardly on the floor, I grabbed them before bolting back downstairs to stuff them in a side pocket of my rucksack. An impatient beep of the car horn sounded from outside.

"Okay! Okay, hang on geez…!" Hiking my bag up onto my knee and swinging it round, I stuffed my feet into those cursed hiking boots and tried to keep my balance. I swear my rucksack weighed more than me.

How I managed to make it out of the door in time before my mum drove off whilst carrying it was a mystery.

* * *

"You're late again, Naruto!" Sakura complained, pulling her coat tighter around her as I dragged my rucksack out to rest against the side of my car.

"Waking up at 4:00 in order to hike across fields isn't exactly one of my strong points." I replied sarcastically, my breath coming out in white puffs. It was only the end of October but a fine blanket of frost covered the ground and surrounding trees in the car park. "Is Sasuke here yet?"

"I think he's on the other side of the coach," I jerked my head around to stare at the coach that was parked right in the middle of the car park. Damn, how could I have missed that?

"Sakura! Naruto! Get over here, Kakashi's gonna do the register!" I heard Kiba's voice shout, catching sight of the brunet by the back of the coach with an annoyed expression on his face.

"'Kay, I'll be right there!" I yelled back, leaning inside the car to kiss my mum on the cheek and saying goodbye before chasing after Sakura.

Making our way to the other side of the coach, I stopped by Shikamaru and Neji. How did Shikamaru get here earlier than me!? That kid could sleep through a concert if he wanted to. I ignored the jolt I felt in my stomach as I caught sight of Sasuke in the small crowd of people around Kakashi, who was listing off names in a bored monotone voice.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Here," The redhead replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes at Sasuke's great conversational skills. I noticed he had worn a black fleece with a light-grey water proof on top, he even managed to look good in hiking gear.

Okay, whoa, did I really just think that?

"Naruto Uzumaki."

At the sound of my name, I drew myself up and gave Kakashi a mock salute whilst grinning, "Here sir!" A few snickers answered my enthusiastic reply.

Kakashi merely blinked twice at me before continuing. "Ino Yamanaka."

"Here."

And with that, Kakashi re-capped his pen and slid it back into his pocket. "Once we get on the coach I expect you to sit with your tent partner to prevent any trouble, the journey will only take around two hours so once we get to the South Downs, it'll be around seven thirty." The silver- haired teacher glanced behind him to look at Kurenai who gave him the thumbs up. "Okay, everyone get on the coach."

I glanced around for Sasuke again, until I realized he was waiting for me beside the coach door. I ducked around Neji and jogged over to him, yanking my rucksack behind me. "Aw geez! What's up with that look teme?" I elbowed him in the side and threw my bag into the storage compartment in the coach with some difficulty. "Didn't get enough beauty sleep?"

"Too loud, dobe." Was all Sasuke said before stepping onto the coach.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood," I muttered and followed my friend who had sat down in front of Hinata and Tenten and was now staring out the window. I could see Kiba had chosen the seat that was across the aisle from Hinata who was pointing something out on the map to him. It was obvious the two had the most obvious crush on each other, but they continued to dance back and forth between friends and a couple. I smiled at how they seemed to enjoy each other's company, despite the fact that there was not one who was there for me like that.

Suddenly feeling excited for the expedition I was going on with my friends, I launched myself into the seat next to Sasuke and pumped my fist in the air, wrapping my other arm around his neck. "Let's get this trip started!"

Little did I know that this wasn't only going to be the start of a trip.

* * *

**-Slams hand on alarm clock- okay I'm awake, I'm awake.**

**So how do you think sharing a tent with Sasuke will go? Just how will their final expedition turn out? You may or may not find out in the not-yet-written-next-chapter-because-it-depends-if -anyone-actually-reads-this-or-not. Seeya!**


End file.
